


Regret? Never Heard of Her!

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat calls, Coffee, Cutting, Highschool AU, Multi, Sadstuck, Shitstorm, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompts, almost overdose, incorrect-hs-quotes, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: I found himestuck things on tumblr. I had to make them into little shorts. Yes i do take requests!





	1. Catcalled for coffee

Kanaya smiled and thanked the woman across the counter. Her favorite barista, Rose Lalonde, handed hee the still warm cup. “Vanilla Chai Tea Latte for Miss Maryam?” Kanaya nodded. With the cup now in hand she left the store and started to head on her way to the fabric shop down the street. 

It was a lovely day. Warm and bright. Kanaya sipped her drink, stopping at a cross roads. A large truck pulled up next to her. The window rolled down to reveal a tough looking seadweller. He leaned out of the window, violet stipe of hair slicked back. “Yo.” 

Kanaya froze. He looked intimidating, and she honestly didnt want to be catcalled this early in the day. Plus, how was she going to explain she wasn’t into guys? Her body tensed up and she could feel sweat forming on the back of her neck. “WWhere’d you get that coffee?”

The question shocked her. He wasn’t going to say something lewd about her skirt? That was new. “Um. Up the street and to the left.” She said pointing over her shoulder in the direction she came. Another guy, yellow blood by the looks of it, leaned forward and smacked the seadweller’s shoulder from the back seat. “II told you! Dumbath.” He lisped. 

The seadweller gave you a quick thank you before taking off in the direction she had pointed. That was honestly the strangest thing that has ever heppened to her. She shook her head and crossed, going about her day as usual.


	2. Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit long so I made it it’s own story.

Request: Can you write an angsty Erisol highschool au of how they met? More points if you make me laugh AND cry. ;-)

Story: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180158)

Description: Slight Sadstuck Highschool AU for how Sollux and Eridan meet.


End file.
